


Sunny Side Up

by LacieRiverPanda27



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs - Freeform, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Jam, Jim doesn't get HUGE in this, John loves Jam, John's not taking Sherlock's crap, John's not taking anyone's crap, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Molly Hooper is Steve, Molly Hooper is a Monkey, NewsReporter!John, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not placed in London, Scientist!lock, So Done!John, cross-over, i should be studying, no, not jell-o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieRiverPanda27/pseuds/LacieRiverPanda27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes thinks he's a genius, it's just everyone else who needs convincing. With support from his mother, Sherlock believes he can do anything and make anything. However when she dies he's left alone with his older brother who thinks he should give up and move on and find and 'actual' career. But when the small community they live in has a economic crisis, Sherlock decides that this is his chance to prove himself, by making a machine that turn water into food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If At First You Don't Succeed......

Have you ever felt like you were a little bit different? Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it?

Then you know exactly how it felt... ... to be me.

* * *

 

"Go ahead, William."

A small boy with black raven curls made his way to the front of the classroom. He had been working on his project for weeks and was shaking with anticipation to show it off to his classmates. All eyes turned towards him as he walked down the aisle and towards the teacher's desk in the front. He could almost hear everyone cheering for him and his invention. After months of working on the formula, he had finally gotten it right. This was his very first invention, and he was determined to succeed.

"What is the number one problem facing our community today? Untied shoelaces."

At this William gestured towards the children in the classroom's untied shoes.

_Step One: Present the Issue_

"Which is why I've invented a laceless alternative foot covering. Spray-On Shoes!"

_Step Two: Give a solution_

William plopped down on the marble floor and lowered himself to his bottom. He lifted his feet to show the classroom his bare feet. From behind his back he revealed a hair-spray bottom with a piece of paper taped to the front that read "Spray-On Shoes."

_Step Three: Demonstrate_

William watched from the corner of his eye as he saw his classmates’ lean forwards in their seats with curiosity. Shaking the bottom, William aimed and sprayed his feet and watched as a black-sparkly substance completely covered his feet. "Voila!"

He listened as he heard his classmates speak out in awe. They began to mutter to themselves with smiles of amazement spreading across their faces. Everyone soon came towards the front to get a better look at the 'Foot covering'. While the substance still covered his feet, he could still look straight through them to look upon his feet. William was proud of himself, the Spray-On Shoes not only helped with the untied shoes problem, but they were really comfy too!

"How you gonna get them off nerd!" Someone shouted from the front.

The adrenaline of panic surged through William as frantically began pulling at the Spray-on shoes. Shame began to seep inside of him as he realized his mistake.

"What a freak!"

Tears threaten to pour from William's eyes as they gathered in the corners of eyes. William looked up to see the pointing fingers and mocking laughter of his classmates.

"He wants to be smart but that's lame!"

Despite the current rain pouring out from the skies, William ran out of his classroom and didn't stop running till he reached home.

* * *

William had never known his father. Mr. Holmes had died when William was only a few months old. At the time of his father's death, William's brother Mycroft stepped up and helped his mother rise his younger brother. William had always known he was going to be different, while all the other boys played with their action figures, G.I Joes' and rough housed, William spent his time playing in his 'Secret Laboratory' working on his inventions.

The real trouble came when Mycroft began working with the small government department on the island. Since their tiny island Swallow Falls only really held the one town, none of the countries were really interested in claiming ownership of the island. But still, someone had to run the town, someone had to manage the island's taxes and handle the sardine trade with all the other countries. While the Mayor was still technically had authority over the island, someone had to manage the island's affiliations with the other countries.

And that person was Mycroft Holmes.

After Mycroft began his new position, William became rather distant and preferred the company of his dog Redbread than to those of children his age. So it really shouldn't have surprised Mycroft to find a worried look on his mother's face and his younger brother locked in his room when he returned home that evening.

"Look William, not every legislature is meant to-"

"I don't understand government metaphors!" William yelled through his door as he let himself fall onto his bed. As he lay on his bed, William could hear his mother and brother talking amongst themselves outside his door. Not that he cared, he had bigger problems of his own, it seemed he had created in indestructible matter. Didn't matter what he tried, nothing seemed to be able to free his feet from their shells. As he lay there, he remembered the mockery from his classmates.

_Stupid Victor Trever, maybe I should have sprayed his face-_

He heard his door open and the someone took soft steps as they entered his room. He felt his bed dip as his mother sat down next to him on his bed. For who else would have been so gentle while he faced his failure?

"Honey, I think your shoes are wonderful."

William felt his body relax as his mother put a hand on his back and rub soothing circles.

"Everyone at school thinks I'm weird...." William said as he turned on his said and curled up towards himself.

"So, everyone probably thought that these guys were weird too. But that never stopped them." She said as he gestured towards the posters on his wall of his idols; famous scientists. "I was saving this for your birthday, but here...." William looked up to see his mother holding up a white lab coat.

"A professional-grade lab coat.....Just like the real guys wear!" William jumped up and snatched the coat out of his mother's hands and began slipping his arms into the sleeves. "It fits perfect!" He said as he lifted his arms, showing off to his mother. Mrs. Holmes only let out a small laugh.

"The world needs your originality, William. You just have to......grow into it. And I know that you're going to do big things someday."

* * *

From that moment on...

...I was determined...

to invent something great.

 


	2. A Thousand Attempts

Mrs. Holmes was not a well-known lady. She taught a small math class at the High School and tended to her gardens in her spare time. Those who did know her only knew her for her delicious cooking. Every year during the Police Bake Sale everyone would cheer and praise the Triple Chocolate chip Cookies that were donated under an anonymous name. William was always confused about this. He brought the subject one day and the answer he got was just as sweet as the smile his mother delivered it with.

"You see William, people will tell you nice things because they feel they must. Everyone wants to be accepted and seen with favor. But, it is because I leave no name that I hear what people honestly think. Honesty is a hard thing to come by theses days. When we receive it,  we should treasure it like a precious gem."

William decided he was going to think upon this, and try to appreciate honesty more often. But first he wanted to finish his slice of apple pie his mother had served him. With Mycroft troubled by the missing cargo of tuna that disappeared on its way to the USA, honesty wasn't the only thing that was hard to come by these days.

Perhaps it was because most people didn't like math. Or because no one believed William that his mother was the maker of the Mystery Cook. But whatever the reason, William was furious when he saw the small group of people who had gather at his mother's funeral. His mother was the most wonderful person on earth, she deserved much more than _this!_ The doctors had told them it was heart failure, that she had overworked herself. Bu that simply couldn't be. His mother had the biggest heart in the world. She had even been nice to Mr. Lancover when he had spit out his mother's cooking when he said there was a hair it! Which was absolutely untrue, he was just jealous that his wife came in second at the baking contest!

When William had asked the Pastor of the church the funeral was held at, he said it was because God had decided it was time for her to join him in the heaven. That she would be in peace and never know any troubles. That was understandable, who won't want his mother to live with them? She always gave the best hugs, knew the best way to cuddle during Tv time, and always told the best stories!

When William told Mycroft this, he scoffed and told William to grow up. "Mother was a sickly lady, she ignored her bodies need to rest  and went ahead doing what she pleased. It was her stubbornness that did her in."

Even though William knew his brother only said this because he was bitter and angry, it still hurt. Mommy always did what she wanted, even before she was sick! Of course she did what she pleased! Mommy was an immovable force, something to be reckoned with. Mommy always believed in everyone, she had not a bad bone in her body. Everyone else was just stupid not to notice! 

William believed in his mother, just as she had believed in him. 

And from that moment on, he was no longer Little William, he was Sherlock Holmes, and he was going to create something great.

* * *

"Is it really?!" Sherlock bounced up and down on the little sofa in the Holmes family living. He watched with excitement as his brother set up the recording camera on the other side of the room. "Just a minute! Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's completely safe!"

It started the first week back to school after their mother's death. Mycroft soon become overbearing and overprotective. The memory was still fresh in Mycroft's mind. His younger brother, racing back home only halfway through the school  day because one of his peers at started a fight with him. Sherlock claimed the other boy had started it by saying something hateful about their mother. The other claimed Sherlock had been telling lies about his father. Either way, it ended with the other little boy getting brought down to the nurses office with a sprained wrist, and Sherlock getting away with a black eye. Nothing was the same after that, Sherlock became even more withdrawn, his grades started dropping and Mycroft started receiving more notes and calls from his teachers everyday. So Mycroft came up with a plan. He became trying to get Sherlock engaged in his 'experiments' once again.  Giving him advice on differ formulas and experiments he should try.

So that was way Mycroft was now sitting in a chair in their livingroom with the camera recorder facing him and Sherlock holding some remote in front of their 'newly-remodeled' Television.

"H-hello ladies and gentlemen. I, Sherlock Holmes, am not g-going to demonstrate my invention, The-Remote-Control-Television!"

Suddenly, the tv turned on, a picture of a football game appeared on the screen with audio playing as it walked forwards towards Mycroft.  _"OOh! So close! Intercepted by-"_  Mycroft couldn't believe his eyes! It worked! Grant it, an already working tv that simply took a few steps forwards wasn't much. But still, his little brothers wacky invention worked-!

Shock filled Mycroft as the TV took on a very human pose and seems as if it were looking around, then bolted out the front door. It was only a few seconds before the neighbors screams could be hear. Sherlock smiled nervously at camera as he started jabbing the buttons on the remote, trying to regain control over the television. Seeing his brother's struggles, Mycroft stood up and flicked his phone open. There was a new office joining the station today. Lestrade Mycroft thought his name was. Regardless, this would be a perfect test to see the new officers abilities. 

As sirens began approaching Mycroft looked down to see his brother's crestfallen face, filled with defeat and misery. "Chin up Sherlock, it took Edison over a thousand attempts before he invested the light bulb. This is merely a setback on the road to success."

 A thousand attempts, Mycroft learned to regret those words. For it seemed that Sherlock became relentless to achieve creating something he deemed 'great'. 

A thousand attempts, indeed.

 

 


	3. Eventually

Mycroft Holmes had no idea how he allowed himself to be put in this position. This position being sitting in a chair in front of a recording camera as Sherlock shook up his newest invention. "Now don't worry, this won't hurt in the slightest.....I hope." 

Everyone whoever meet Sherlock would say that he was a headstrong, confident, and straightforward young man. He always knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. Sherlock was extremely bright for someone his young, very attractive, and could be quite charming...When he needed to be. But if there was one area in which Sherlock was lacking in, it was public speaking. Sherlock had a very bad case of stage fright. Mycroft could still recall Sherlock's first performance at his school's talent show. Sherlock walked up there stiffly, almost like a robot. His eyes were blow wide, practically popped out of his skull as he cataloged everything and everyone he saw. He spoke with both a lisp and stutter as he announced his name, grade and what he would be performing. Even though he performed the piece perfectly, won first place, and was given a special award, the experience left Sherlock shaken. 

So why Sherlock insisted they record all of his experiments was beyond Mycroft. As soon as the camera turned on Sherlock would go stiff and stare unblinking straight ahead. Mycroft resisted rolling his eyes as this transformation took place as the camera in front of them turned on. An introduction seemed useless at this point. All these videos started quickly and ended just as fast. It was Sherlock's idea, he wanted to edit them all together so that he might have one large collection of his past experiments, should he ever need to reexamine, which happened to be quite often.

"Hair Un-Balder!" Sherlock shouted out as he poured a clear, sauce like substance over his brother's head. 

Mycroft cringed at the memory of how quickly he agreed to this experiment. Over the past few years it had become apparent that his hairline was receding. And apparently, this was Sherlock's inspiration for his newest invention. 

A tingling sensation buzzed through Mycroft's skull. It spread all over his head and gave him a small piece of hope....That was quickly taken. Mycroft felt something happen, although he wasn't sure what. He could tell, from the prickling feeling that had stuck not only in his head, but had spread to all over his face and neck, that something had changed. As he turned to look as Sherlock, his brother jumped back and screamed, knocking the camera over. Mycroft, in turn, jumped out of his chair and ran to the nearest mirror. He stared in horror as he saw his reflection. The man in the mirror wasn't him, it couldn't be him, but logic said it was. The man- no beast in front of him whole head was cover in thick ginger hair, every single inch.

* * *

 

No more experiments in the house or on humans. That was the new rule in the Holmes resident. And Sherlock, who was too afraid that Mycroft would make it into a law, took his next invention down to the docks. If this invention became a success, then there would not be a need for where he performed it, for he would be up in the air. No, it didn't matter where, as long as the would-be audience could see his flying car lift off the car and into the air.  Sherlock set up the tripod across from him and his invention on the dock next to them. Sherlock got inside the car and rolled down the window.

"FLYING CAR!" he shouted as he ducked back inside the car and and pressed down on the accelerator.

Now when Sherlock looked back, the outcome was pretty obvious in retrospect.

* * *

 Sherlock couldn't believe it, his brother must have finally gone 'round the bend' as they say. For there was no logical answer as to why there was a furry baby monkey sitting on their living room floor.

"Happy birthday Sherlock, her name is Molly. Apparently the visiting circus left her behind, if she is still alive by the end of this week you may keep her, if she is ill or unmanaged I'm sure the city zoo will be quite happy to give her a home behind their bars."

Ever since RedBeard had died Sherlock had been trying to secretly keep pets. Mycroft still shudders whenever he thought poor Kraken, the goldfish Sherlock tried to keep inside the coffee pot. Unfortunately Kraken met his fate Tuesday morning when Mycroft tried to make a cup of coffee before leaving for work. Samson the finch had a kinder fate when Mycroft opened a window and the poor bird fell two stories down. The creature had a broken wing Sherlock was trying to mend, and hurt itself even more during the fall. Luckily, the vet was able to help the finch and took it to a rehabilitation center and the bird was set free less than two weeks later.

Mycroft hoped Molly would not only stop Sherlock from hiding animals around the house, but also distract him from his crazy experiments. After the 'Car Accident' didn't know how much more his nervous could take. Getting a call at working saying his baby brother had been fished out of bay in his car that had sank was not the best way to start off a Monday morning. 

Molly, who had been happily chewing on a banana during her introduction, had finished and was now looking for something else to chew on. As she looked around for her next meal, her eyes landed on a lanky being that was stalking towards her. Before she was able to scurry away, the strange creature hoisted her up from under her armpits and was giving her a curious look. After looking her over she was set down on a big squishy rock...but it was a rock, rocks don't squish when you sit on them. As she tried to figure out what exactly she was sitting upon, the creature pulled something small and colorful out of it's second skin. 

"Hello Molly, would you like a gummy bear?"

And from that moment on, Molly's life was changed.

 


End file.
